memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kulturelle Anspielungen in Star Trek
In vielen ''Star-Trek''-Episoden und -Filmen finden sich Anspielungen und Insider-Jokes auf andere populäre Film- und Fernsehproduktionen oder Romane. Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek finden sich dort. Dies ist eine Auflistung bekannter Anspielungen und Referenzen in Star Trek: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI Die Namen der beiden Agenten der Föderationsbehörde für temporale Ermittlungen, Dulmer und Lucsly, sind Anagramme für Mulder und Scully. Die FBI-Agenten Fox Mulder und Dana Scully sind die Hauptfiguren dieser Mystery-Serie. ;Externe Links * Alarm im Weltall Die Namen des Raumschiffes (C-57-D) und des Kommandanten (J.J. Adams) in sind eine Anspielung auf den Science-Fiction-Film „Alarm im Weltall“ (engl. ‚Forbidden Planet‘) von 1956, wenngleich das Raumschiff im Film als C57D (ohne Bindestriche) bezeichnet wird. Japanische Animes Zahlreiche Mitglieder des Produktionsteams von waren Anime-Fans und haben in der Serie etliche Insider-Hinweise auf Anime-Serien und -Filme untergebracht. Zahlreiche Begriffe im Oneamisu-Sektor ( ) sind Anspielungen auf japanische Animes. Der Name „Oneamisu“ des Sektors bezieht sich auf den Science-Fiction-Anime „Wings of Honneamise“ (japanisch: „Oneamisu no Tsubasa“, Studio Gainax, 1987). Im Oneamisu-Sektor befindet sich das Braslota-System. Die meisten astronomischen Namen dort sind Anspielungen auf japanische Zeichentrickserien und -filme (so genannte Animes): * Der Name „Totoro“ des ersten Planeten ist eine Reminiszenz an den Anime-Kinofilm „Mein Nachbar Totoro“ (Studio Ghibli, 1988, Regie: Oscar-Preisträger Hayao Miyazaki). * „Yuri“ und „Kei“, der zweite und dritte Planet, sind die Namen der beiden Hauptfiguren der Anime-Serie „Dirty Pair“. (Die Namen Yuri und Kei tauchen in TNG öfter auf: Beispielsweise ist der „Kei/Yuri-Faktor“ ein Parameter bei planetaren Scans in , und der Ferengi-Sicherheitscode in beginnt mit „Kei Yuri“). Es gibt insbesondere in TNG noch weitere Anspielungen auf Filme von Studio Ghibli, beispielsweise der Name der Rasse der Nausikaaner. Die Nausikaaner haben ihren Namen von der Hauptfigur des japanischen Zeichentrickfilms Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (Studio Ghibli, 1984, Regie: Oscar-Preisträger Hayao Miyazaki). Casablanca Die Formulierung „uns bleibt Paris“ (engl. We'll always have Paris) in ist ein berühmtes Zitat für Abschiede aus dem Kultfilm Casablanca. Die Szene mit dem „Blue Parrot Cafe“ am Ende der Episode ist ebenfalls eine Anspielung auf Casablanca, denn dort gab es eine „Blue Parrot Bar“. Cheers Morn ist ein Anagramm für Norm. Norm Peterson ist eine Hauptfigur der Serie Cheers. Als Bargast war er in jeder Folge mit dabei. ;Externe Links * Dirty Pair Der Kei-Yuri-Faktor ist eine Anspielung auf die Japanische Serie Dirty Pair. Die Hauptcharaktere dieser Serie heißen Kei und Yuri. (Siehe ) Inquisitionsprozess gegen Galileo Galilei Forra Gegens Prozess in ist eine Anspielung auf den Inquisitionsprozess gegen Galileo Galilei (vgl. auch ), ebenso ist sein Versprechen am Ende eine Anspielung auf Galileis Ausspruch Und sie bewegt sich doch!. Kampfstern Galactica (1978/79) Die Spezies Boray und Ovioner sind der originalen Serie Kampfstern Galactica entlehnt, wo sie auch als Alienrassen vorkommen. Das von den Hirogen zur Energiegewinnung verwendete Tylium ist die Hauptenergiequelle der Raumschiffe in "Kampfstern Galactica" bzw dem Remake "Battlestar Galactica".( ). Kampfstern Galactica (1980) Die drei Pilotepisoden der zweiten Staffel haben einige Ähnlichkeiten mit . In beiden Fällen spielt eine Zeitreise eine wichtige Rolle, man Fand jeweils Unterstützung durch eine Frau, der man erklärte woher man kam und welches Ziel man hatte. Bei beiden Produktionen landeten die entsprechenden Raumschiffe auf der Erde, und man konnte sie unsichtbar machen. Außerdem gab es ähnliche Dialoge hinsichtlich der Umweltverschmutzung, und in beiden Fällen kam es zur Konfrontation mit provokativen „Gegner“, einem Punk bei Star Trek 4 und einer Motoradgang bei Galactica. Diesen Szene war zudem die daraus resultierende Komik gemein. In beiden Werken stieß man zudem auf einen Wissenschaftler, denen man Formeln unterschob, um so technologisch weiterzukommen. ;Externe Links * Mark Twain: Berichte über meine(n) ... sind stark übertrieben : siehe Hauptartikel Berichte über meine(n) ... sind stark übertrieben Martin Luther King: I Have a Dream In einer Szene in wird nach der Ankunft von Dr. Bashir und Chief O'Brien auf die berühmte Rede Martin Luther Kings angespielt. Quark berichtet den beiden in seinem Casino von seinem „Traum”, dass „irgendwann alle, egal ob Humanoide, Jem Har'dar, Ferengi, Cardassiander, zusammen in Frieden nebeneinander stehen werden… glücklich und vereint” an seinen Dabo-Tischen. * Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis So zum Beispiel die „Unendliche Unwahrscheinlichkeitserzeugung“ auf dem Hauptdisplay des Impulsantriebs im Maschinenraum der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. In kommt auf einem Display das Schiff [[USS Heart of Gold|USS Heart of Gold (NCC-42)]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Douglas Adams vor. Wobei Heart of Gold ebenfalls der Name des Raumschiffes aus der Romanreihe ist und die Registiernummer 42 auch eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Die Sirius Kybernetik Corporation stammt ebenfalls aus dem Roman. Ford Prefect, der Product Manager der Firma, ist ebenfalls einer der Hauptcharaktere der Romanreihe. Das Dentium ist möglicherweise nach Arthur Dent benannt, welcher ebenfalls bei Sirius arbeitet. ;Externe Links * Star Wars Gleich zwei bekannte Anspielungen auf das Star-Wars-Universum gehen auf das Konto der Effektspezialisten von ILM, die sich damit einen kleinen Insider-Joke erlaubten, da sie in der Vergangenheit für die Effekte beider Science-Fiction-Reihen tätig wurden. Im Film nimmt der ''Millennium Falcon'' an der Borg-Schlacht teil. Im Film ist R2-D2 zu sehen, der in einem Trümmerfeld nahe Vulkan treibt. Datei:Zylindrisches Raumschiff in der Schlacht von Sektor 001.jpg|Der Millennium Falcon. Datei:Roboter_im_Trümmerfeld_Schlacht_um_Vulkan_2258.jpg|R2-D2. Außerdem gibt es den Planeten Alderaan, welcher vermutlich als eine Hommage nach dem Planeten Alderaan aus dem Star-Wars-Universum benannt worden ist. Bei Star Wars wurde der Planet Alderaan durch den Todesstern vernichtet. Die Xindi-Superwaffe ähnelt äußerlich dem Todesstern und verfügt über eine auf ähnliche Weise funktionierende Primärwaffe. Die Helme der Breen und der Helm des Kopfgeldjägers Boushh aus dem Star-Wars-Universum sind in ihrer Form sehr ähnlich. ;Externe Links * Zurück in die Zukunft :siehe auch: Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek Im englischen Original von , erwähnt O'Brien einen „warp matrix flux capacitor“. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den „flux capacitor“, zu deutsch „Fluxkompensator“, dem Gerät, das die Zeitreise in Zurück in die Zukunft ermöglicht. In der deutschen Synchronisation wird das Gerät Warpmatrixflusskondensator genannt, wodurch die Anspielung verloren geht. ;Externe Links * en:Science fiction references in Star Trek en:Popular culture references in Star Trek